


The Devil he can't forget.

by BDBeeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun porn, Humiliation, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, actually full out rape, all the cons, basically just rape, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBeeb/pseuds/BDBeeb
Summary: Lucifer came at night.  And in the day.  Every moment of Sam’s existence, Lucifer was there.  Lurking in the shadows of Sam’s mind, a sardonic commentator. One night he climbed into Sam’s bed. Under the sheets.





	The Devil he can't forget.

Lucifer came at night. And in the day. Every moment of Sam’s existence, Lucifer was there. Lurking in the shadows of Sam’s mind, a sardonic commentator. One night he climbed into Sam’s bed. Under the sheets.

“Go on Sam, tell your big brother on me.”

Sam nudged away from the devil in his bed. Afraid to say a word, whispered, “Stop it. Go away.”

“Shhh. Shh shh shhh Sam, you’ll wake ole Deany-boy.” Lucifer lurched a hand onto Sam’s crotch, palming him through the thin fabric of his drawstring pants. “You wouldn’t want him to see you like this.”

“Stop…please..”

“Oh Sammy..” the devil whispered to Sam – breath hot on his ear, “tell me you remember this.”

Sam turned his head away, eyes wet. Lucifer was relentless, kissing a trail down Sam’s exposed neck. Sam realized he was looking in Dean’s direction and was sickened by the thought of him being in the same room as this debauched humiliation; he closed his eyes and turned his face towards the ceiling. He felt him on top of him – remembered the helpless feeling of immobility. Pinned down by the devil, himself.

Lucifer straddled Sam, rocking back and forth, stirring the other man’s arousal. Sam felt sick – and liable. He couldn’t stop himself from becoming hard, and the tears began to flow freely now. Silent tears. How had this become his life?

“ _Stop_.” Sam tried to push the devil off him, valiantly he tried – but Lucifer pinned his arms above his head, manifesting ropes that tied Sam’s wrist to the cheap, motel headboard.

_NO. no no no no no.._

Sam’s breath came quickly now, chest heaving – rising and falling in a blind panic. He knew the pain coming his way. He was flipped over with ease, arms twisting painfully, legs spread and ankles bound to the legs of the bed. He focused on the chipping varnish of the bed post, preparing himself for silence. Lucifer shoved in with one cruel, swift thrust. Sam strangled out a chocked sob, and panicked watched to see if it woke Dean. Dean didn’t stir. Utter terror at his own helplessness coursed through Sam. Lucifer bent over his trembling prize and bit at an earlobe. Despite himself, Sam moaned quietly, face buried in a pillow.

“There it is, Sam. You know it, I know it: deep down, you’ll always be my bitch. In every sense of the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself.   
> Enjoy, all you other sadistics among us.


End file.
